The present invention is directed to odor eliminating items and methods of use, and in particular to personal items using activated carbon for use prior to or during hunting.
In the prior art, the use of activated carbon or charcoal on hunting clothes or other hunting-related apparel for masking the scent of a hunter is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,930 to Sesselmann discloses such an application. This patent incorporates activated charcoal as part of a hunter""s clothing to absorb human odors and prevent such odors from signaling wild game of the presence of humans.
Activated charcoal is also used in compositions for controlling malodors on human skin as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,067 to Lucas et al. In this patent, the composition may optionally contain hydrophobic antimicrobials, zinc salts, activated carbon, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,144 to Peterson et al. discloses a moisture and odor absorbing powder composition which may contain additional odor controlling agents such as zeolites, activated charcoal, sodium bicarbonate, antimicrobial agents, and antiperspirants.
However, a need still exists to further mask human odors during hunting. In response to this need, the present invention utilizes effective amounts of activated carbon to eliminate odors, particularly odors from humans as part of a hunting regimen.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide effective ways to mask human odors, especially for hunting.
A further object of the invention is an odor eliminating spray having activated carbon as a component thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is a soap, either a liquid hair and body soap or a bar soap containing effective amounts of activated carbon.
One other object of the invention is a laundry detergent, either liquid or powder, containing activated carbon in amounts effective to remove odors during washing.
Still other objects of the invention are a boot or body powder, a stick deodorant-antiperspirant, a mouthwash, or a dryer sheet or other fabric, each containing effective amounts of activated carbon for odor control.
One other object of the invention is the use of the items listed above in conjunction with hunting apparel or a hunter, either alone or in combination. Certain items may be used prior to or during hunting.
Other object s and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as a description thereof proceeds.
In satisfaction of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a regimen of treatment in preparation for hunting or during hunting. The regimen includes the use of one or more personal items as each relates to the hunter, and the use of a number of other items for treating hunting apparel.
In one mode, the invention entails a method of preparing for hunting by applying a powder containing an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight to hunting apparel to be worn for hunting. The regimen also includes washing hunting apparel in a powdered laundry detergent containing an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight or a liquid laundry detergent containing an amount of activated carbon up to 10.0% by weight. As part of the washing step, dryer sheets could be used during machine drying, wherein the dryer sheet contains an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight. A liquid spray could be applied to the hunting apparel, the spray containing an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight to the hunting apparel to be worn for hunting or being worn for hunting. One, two or all of the steps described above can be performed in preparation for hunting. Application of the spray or powder could also be done during hunting as needed.
In another mode, the method of preparing for hunting includes applying a liquid spray or a powder, each containing an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight, to at least a portion of a hunter""s body prior to or during hunting. All or a portion of the hunter""s body can be washed with one of a liquid or a bar soap, the liquid soap containing an amount of activated carbon up to 3.0% by weight, and the bar soap containing an amount of activated carbon up to 5.0% by weight. The hunter can use a mouthwash containing an amount of activated carbon up to 1.0% by weight, and apply a deodorant or anti-perspirant containing an amount of activated carbon up to 1.0% by weight. Any one or all of the steps relating to personal hygiene can be used. In addition, the personal hygiene steps can be combined with one or more of the steps for treating the hunting apparel.
Preferably, for the personal hygiene items, the activated carbon amount ranges between 0.1 and 2.0% by weight for the liquid soap, between 0.1 and 4.0% by weight for the bar soap and the body powder, and between 0.1 and 0.5% by weight for deodorant or antiperspirant, and mouthwash.
When treating the apparel, the activated carbon preferably ranges between 0.1 and 4.0% for the liquid spray, the liquid laundry detergent, the dryer sheet, and the powder, and between 0.1 and 5.0% for the powdered laundry detergent.
The invention also includes the items to be used for treating the apparel, namely, the powdered and liquid laundry detergent, the dryer sheets, a powder such as a boot powder, and liquid spray. The invention also encompasses the personal hygiene items of the body powder, the liquid and bar soaps, the mouthwash, and the deodorant/anti-perspirant. These items have the activated carbon contents as shown above.